Modern vehicles have many electronic features promoting convenience and safety. An example is vehicle unlock, actuatable by button press at a portable keyfob or vehicle-mounted keypad. Users save time by not having to enter a traditional key into the vehicle.
Another recent vehicle feature is kick-activated tailgates, wherein one or more under-vehicle sensors trigger opening of the tailgate when sensing a user foot kicked beneath a rear bumper of the vehicle.
While such developments have made vehicle use more convenient, there remains many opportunities to improve vehicle-user interactions.